As mobile devices are surpassing desktop computers in shipment growth and tablet features are becoming part of mainstream mobile computing, pen-based input is established as a core user experience. Parsing technologies analyze the structures within digital ink to enable advanced editing, searching and conversion features. These features are compelling reasons for pen-based mobile note-taking and tablet adoption.
Corrections of parsing results are an important part of parsing systems. While some results may be automatically corrected through complicated algorithms, many require the user's feedback such as correct grouping of words, corrected forming of bulleted or numbered lists, lining of words or word groups, and the like.
The challenges for a parsing platform in interacting with a user include exposing parsing results to the user, allowing the user to manipulate the results, and providing parsing engines with feedback that they can incorporate and persist. Solutions to these problems may differ considerably across different parsing domains such as note taking and diagramming.